powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam!
is the fourteenth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis Kinji’s attacks on Takaharu have intensified. In the middle of their constant clashes, they don’t realize just how much stronger they are becoming. However, the constant mess that they leave makes Fuuka furious. Meanwhile, Takaharu receives a call from Fuuka pleading for help. She claims the Youkai Yamabiko (which happens to have been born from a pay phone) has stolen her transformation Nin Shuriken and that all the others’ Nin Shuriken are necessary to recover it. After having obtained them, Takaharu takes them to the assigned place. This was, of course, a scam… Now the Ninningers cannot transform! Plot After Fuuka and Nagi return from their school, Takaharu decides to treat them for a box of Senbei. But once he opens it, StarNinger reveals himself from the box and attacks Takaharu. While the other Ninningers praises Takaharu's increasing in strength due StarNinger's frequent attacks on him, but Fuuka was none the better, getting tired of their skirmish battles. Kyuemon tries to get Masakage to help him collecting human fears but the latter still sticks to his carefree outlooks and desires to play with the Last Ninja's grandchildren first. Spotting a public telephone, he infused it with a corrupted Sealing Shuriken and give birth to a Youkai. Fuuka finally gets both Takaharu and Kinji under her command and forbids each others from their assassination attempt in their dojo. But after a new Youkai detected, the two quickly rush away from the dojo, much to Fuuka's dismay. Youkai Yamabiko prepares to follow incoming orders as Masakage gives one, and places the Jukkarage troops in his place to delay the Ninningers. After the Jukkarages made the Ninningers split themselves, Yamabiko puts his plan into motion. After ShiroNinger destroys her part of the Jukkarage troops with StarNinger kills one for her, he apologizes, believing his battles with Takaharu had made a rift between her relationship with Takaharu. Kinji never experiences of having siblings, since the older brother he had was killed sometime ago by a Youkai but what he remembers is that, his brother is a great Youkai hunter like his families. To follow his brother's footsteps, he wishes to become Yoshitaka's pupil as soon as possible. Yamabiko starts his plan by calling Takaharu, pretending that he had Fuuka and Yoshitaka as his hostages by mimicking their voices and tricks him into gathering the Ninningers' Nin Shuriken. Sending a disguised Jukkarage, he collects their Nin Shurikens from Takaharu. The other three Ninningers (minus Fuuka and Kinji) reveals that Takaharu had just been tricked and chase the disguised Jukkarage. After getting the Nin Shurikens from the four Ninningers, Yamabiko tries to trick Fuuka with Takaharu's voice, pretending that Takaharu accidentally hurts a bystander with his Ninjutsu and requires Fuuka's Nin Shurikens to fix the injury. Fuuka fells for it but first asks for the victim's voice, which Yamabiko panics and while mimicking the victim's voice, the nearby plaza rings, giving Fuuka the exact location and closes the phone. While Takaharu and the others arrive, they were forced to fight with their Ninja Ichibantou and Goton Nin Shuriken. While Fuuka and Kinji arrive late, they discover what actually happen and fight Yamabiko. ShiroNinger tries to create pitfalls to trap Yamabiko but fails multiple times and in the end get herself fallen in one of them. Eventually, while the Youkai fights StarNinger, ShiroNinger emerges from the ground and reclaims the stolen Nin Shurikens, allowing the others to transform. Using code-names, the Ninningers charge their energies for the Igasaki siblings to finish Yamabiko. ShiroNinger gives StarNinger a permission for his assassination attempts around 6 to 8 am as a reward for his help. After Yamabiko grows huge, the Ninningers summon their OtomoNins but find them unable to escape from the Youkai's sonic scream. Using Wanmaru's howl, it overpowers Yamabiko's scream and damages his telephone. Forming Shurikenjin and BisonKing, the Ninningers kills him for good. At night, Fuuka joins Takaharu in training, in the end revealing that she cared for him much despite her desires to live in a normal life. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Jukkarage Disguise: (Uncredited) Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Yokai Yamabiko: *Jukkarage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Shinobimaru *AoNinger - Dragomaru *KiNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Earth Setting), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Byunmaru *StarNinger - Rodeomaru Errors *The Karakuri Hengens announce their finisher announcements while there aren't any Nin Shurikens attached to them. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . *'Viewership': 3.6% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 14 out of 48 **'In the Ninningers' possession: 13' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 3 **'Red': 2 **'Green': 6''' **'''Yellow: 5 *The opening scene was updated to add Masakage as one of the Kibaoni Army Corps' generals, with one remaining. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day, Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam!, Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed and Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?. Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. See Also (fight footage & story) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢助けてサギにご用心！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢助けてサギにご用心！｣ *http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/05/27/next-week-on-shuriken-sentai-ninninger-shinobi-14/